Paper Mario: The Sacred Book
Paper Mario: The Sacred Book (Paper Mario: The Scripture in Japan), is the sequel to the 3DS version of Paper Mario. Like the whole of the series, excluding Super Paper Mario, partners make an appearance and grants the player different abilities. Tattles return and newer enemies appear in the game! Story Thousands of years ago, when the Mushroom Kingdom was founded by 4 of Princess Peach's ancestors, a book was written by the 4. This book was kept safe as it was believed to foretell the Kingdom's future. Only the Royal Family had access to that book! One of the events foretold was that one day... a monster would attack the Kingdom and steal the book. But this prediction was yet to come true... It had confused many, including Mario! In addition, a "dark" book was made by the 4 and that had different tales about the Mushroom Kingdom. Several days later, the prediction had come true. Masked vilains had attacked the Kingdom in search of the dark book. It was unknown if was the army of Bowser or Super Dimentio. Peach read the book to find that Bowser would use the Dark Book to take over the world, however Dimentio would try to reform the Void. Moments later, Peace had been trying to lock the Dark Book in a safe, but it had flew out of Peach's hands out into the Kingdom. Suddenly, Peach realised that both books are gone! A cutscene activates where both Dimentio and Bowser appear! They decided to become Allies and work together. The book is in their hands until they find that they suddenly fuse together, forming Dimser (Bowsentio in PAL regions). It's up to Mario and Luigi to find the pages and take back the Light and Dark Books and return the book back to Princess Peach, restoring the peace of the world. Scriptures from the book were torn out and scattered across the world. A Toad comes to help Mario on his quest! Mario hesitantly agrees and the Toad (referred to as Mr. Toadly!)! The first chapter of the False Book is found in Peach's castle and all of a sudden, Mario gets warped to a different world and the journey starts! Chapters and Areas #Mushroom Kingdom (main hub) #Shroom Colesseum (the "Pit of 100 trials") Chapter 1- Mushroom Town #Shroom Village #Shroom Shack #Gloomsville #Shroom Woods #Goom Boom's fortress Chapter 2- Riverside Forest #Troopa Tropics #Magikoopa Maze #River Rhomp #Goomba Gardens Chapter 3- Dusky Desert #Dawn Dune Desert #Dusk Desert #Sandy Palms #Dig Down Underground #Dusty Dune Desert Chapter 4- Hurry Highway #Hurry Highway #Racing Roundabout #Uptown Level #Dabble Downtown Chapter 5- Spooky Swamp #Blooper Beach #Underwater Cave #Koopa Cove #Spooky Swamp #Lazy Lake Chapter 6- Massacre Mansion #The Gateway #Blue Bomb Basement #Freaky Foyer #The Graveyard Chapter 7- 8Bit Island #Bloom Bit Field #NES World 1-2 #Mushroom Mountain #Bitlands Part 1 #Bitlands Part 2 #Dusty Dome Chapter 8- Count Bleck's Rundown Fort #Bleck Gateway #Bleck Museum Hallway #Bleck Fort #Dimentio's Dome Chapter 9- Bowser Castle #Bowser's Airship #Castle Grounds #The Dungeon #Bowser Jr.'s Fort #Bowser Castle #Kammy's Kastle Chapter 10- Dimser Island #DimserDock #Dimension Beach #Bowser Jungle #Dimser Fort #Dimser Castle Gameplay Mario has the same features from previous games, except with a few changes. He jumps slightly higher and the games features voice acting! In addition, Yoshi is one of the partners and Mario has the ability to ride on Yoshi! Like the main series games, Yoshi has his own controls. Battle System The battle system from the first 2 Paper Mario Games return in this game. In addition, Mario's hammer returns as well as the use of items and badges, renamed as "Stickers". The stickers can be changed in-fight. Mario's Partners Throughout the game, Mario, just like the past game, uses partners. His partners have purposes in both the overworld and battle. They can be upgraded by Merlon by giving him 3 Crystal Stars. Every partner knows two moves when he or she joins the party, learns the third after being upgraded to Super Rank, and masters the final move after attaining Ultra Rank. Enemies See here The game introduces 10 new enemies: #Booksie #Seamaargh #PaperBot #PitchFork #Poko #Geetar #Catarat #Gleemba #Paragleemba #Spike-Top Gleemba Plot TBA Bosses Side-Quests In Paper Mario: The Sacred Book, there are over 30 sidequests for the player to (optionally) complete. Various rewards are given! Gallery PartnerList.png|A screenshot showing the partner selection screen. Although there are a total of 8 slots, there are more partners, specifically the optional partners, increasing the count to 12. Goombilly.png|Goombilly's artwork is very identical to Goombario's MrToad.png|Mr. Toadly's artwork. Unlike most toads, he wears overalls Screen Shot 2012-06-03 at 15.41.29.png|Bowsentio's supposed appearance. Trivia *This game features the most enemies in the Paper Mario series, the original having 120, Thousand-Year Door having 124 and Super Paper Mario having 182 enemies. This game has a total of 191 enemies **However, some don't count the enemies that have no defence point (eg. Goombas, Gloombas and Gleembas), deducting the enemy count to 181. *This is the first Paper Mario game in which Peach being kidnapped doesn't occure straight away. However, she is kidnapped when the player starts Chapter 3 in which Mario receives an email from Toadsworth that she has "disappeared". *Although Dimser is the NTSC name and Bowsentio is the PAL name for the final boss, the names with "Dimser" in them stay in the PAL versions, (eg. Dimser Castle would've been Bowsentio Castle in the PAL versions) Reception None so far... Sequel(s) The author has said that there may be a possibility of a sequel, but nothing is known. It seems quite unlikely of a sequel for another year or so. Category:Nintendo ZGP Games Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:2013 Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Paper Mario Games